A Saiyan's mission
by Sparkey.ssj3
Summary: One single change in the normal chain of events sends Goku through a different adventure, Kakarot never got the name Goku and never went to Earth because planet Vegeta never was destroyed. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Yo, I'm trying some new with this story by rewriting Goku's life in dragon ball which I usually avoid.

But I hope you like it check out my other stories and don't be afraid to voice yourr opinion by submitting a review, now enjoy!

A Saiyan's mission

Chapter 1: Welcome to Earth Saiyans

Prologue:

A familiar battle played out over planet Vegeta but in this timeline the events have changed slightly, Bardock rushed through the endless amount of Frieza soldiers to reach Frieza's ship.

'Frieza!' shouts Bardock flowing with rage.

'Oh Bardock you still alive? That's something, you Saiyan just can't roll over and die so I've decided I'll kill you then the Saiyans I won't stop there I'll hunt down your sons and girlfriend then kill them slowly' says Frieza beginning to laugh as Dodoria and Zarbon smirk.

Bardock begins to grit his teeth in hate and anger.

'Hahaha, the monkey seems have feelings for his family what a weird Saiyan' says Zarbon with a smirk.

Bardock's energy grows more and more powerful as the rage bubbles up.

'Bardock is looking as if he wants to try and kill us, Frieza your right Saiyans are stupid.

Bardock's body begins to intense and shakes out of anger.

'So what you gonna do Bardock? Die and then your family? Or what the destruction of planet Vegeta? Even better will you become the Super Saiyan from the legends' says Frieza, everyone begins to laugh as Frieza says Super Saiyan.

Lighting begins to appear and strike close to Bardock as his rage and anger burst out as energy while his aura increased.

'Oh. What's this?' says Frieza as his smile quickly disappeared and replaced by fear as the energy around Bardock disappeared to reveal.

Bardock's hair has spiked up, his hair colour is gold and his eyes have changed to green as his power was fifty times bigger.

'Is that a Super Saiyan' says the Frieza soldiers as they couldn't move because of fear.

'NO! IT DOES NOT EXIST! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BE!' shouts Frieza as he begins to transform but is stopped.

Bardock grabs Frieza by the throat, in response Zarbon and Dodoria tried to attack but is stopped by energy blasts from Bardock knocking them out and he begins to crush Frieza's throat disabling him from transforming.

'Ha, I don't need to breath' says Frieza merely able to talk.

Bardock said nothing as he raises his hand in front of Frieza's face as he charges a blue energy ball he makes Frieza squirms trying to get free but was futile.

'You can kill my race, you can butcher and torture me but if you even threaten my family. I will put you through their pain a thousand fold and make sure you're still alive to feel more pain. Thank of this as mercy the same mercy you gave my crew' says Bardock as he fully charged his attack meanwhile nobody was gonna a stop him as they look upon the situation.

'Please I have planets you can have 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 you can have half just don't kill me please' pleaded Frieza but it seemed Bardock didn't hear him.

Bardock had no remorse as he fires the energy blast through Frieza's head killing him, Bardock looked at the Frieza soldiers who started to scurry far away from Bardock who didn't care for them.

After Frieza's death Goku was never sent to Earth but instead stayed on planet Vegeta and trained, increasing his power level raised from the Saiyan disgrace 2 and raised to 1,500 making him just as strong as his brother Raditz.

End of Prologue

On planet Vegeta a couple years after Frieza's death, Goku is now 8 years old and was called to King Vegeta for his first mission, Goku slowly walked up to the palace of the Saiyan king in his Saiyan uniform which looked like his father's but with a golden orange colour instead of green he was greeted by a Saiyan elite which guarded the royal family Nappa.

'Hey there Kakarot I bet you excited for your first mission' says Nappa giving him a smile.

'Y-yes I can' wait' says Kakarot with a fake smile.

'No I wasn't excited I was lying I don't see the fun in killing weaker opponents, this makes me different from the rest of the Saiyan well except my dad' explains Kakarot in his head and he continued to into the palace to find King Vegeta waiting for him with Prince Vegeta watching with his arms folded and a smile on his face, Bardock appeared behind Kakarot giving him a nod.

'Hello son of Bardock Kakarot' says King Vegeta.

'Yo, King Vegeta nice place most have a lot of training rooms' says Kakarot.

'Talking about training you went from 2 to 1,500 within a couple of years, thanks to your father of course' says King Vegeta.

'And I plan on being the strongest and fight the strongest opponents' says Kakarot with a smirk.

'You lower class scum you can't surpass the royal family we're the strongest' says Prince Vegeta angry at Kakarot's comment this made Bardock laugh a little through his serious attitude.

'What are you laughing at?!' says Prince Vegeta walking out to Bardock and readies himself to fight.

'If I wanted to I could kill you and your father with my hands tied behind my back' says Bardock turning Super Saiyan which makes Prince Vegeta back down.

'What Bardock says is true, he could kill every Saiyan if he wanted to but thankfully he's loyal which brings me too why you are here Kakarot, I want a planet on the other side of the Galaxy for a slave camp and a Saiyan Planet. I'll send you and my son Prince Vegeta to enslave the weak humans and any military or fighters which pose a problem, I hoping much like your father you'll unlock your potential. When your done send me a message through the scouter you'll be given on your way out by Nappa, happy hunting ' says King Vegeta waving his hand to dismiss the two Saiyan venturing to their first mission who were followed by Bardock.

As Kakarot, Prince Vegeta and Bardock left the palace they found Gine Kakarot's mother was waiting with a female Saiyan by her side, as Gine sees Kakarot she runs up to him towards him with open arms they hug for a little before departing from the hug.

'I heard from Bardock it's you first mission so I wanted to give you this before you head out' says Gine revealing her old scouter which had a red lens and Kakarot took it from his mother with a smile.

'Thank you, mother, I liked it use it more than the one that be given to me' says Kakarot as Nappa puts the scouter that would be Kakarot's away.

The relationship between Kakarot and his mother was very different to any other Saiyan since Bardock and Gine weren't like other Saiyan instead of being cruel to Kakarot they gave him love as well as another Saiyan but we'll get to that later.

'Anyway King Vegeta wanted a last minute change he wants Sima to come along with you guys as well' says Nappa.

But Kakarot knew who Sima was she was named after a evil Saiyan in her family but was outcasted because of the power level she was born with which was 1, after being outcasted Gine took her in and became friends with Kakarot the two trained together which raised Sima's power level to 1,250.

'Hey Sima, I was gonna get bored without you, your the only sparring partner I need, but I don't need to worry' says Kakarot as Sima joined his side.

Sima's wears a Saiyan uniform similar to Gine's but had a green colour instead of the default colour of the amour.

Nappa showed them the way to the Saiyan pods, Kakarot and Sima waved goodbye to Bardock and Gine and they took off to planet Earth.

When the pods came into the atmosphere of Earth the military tried hiring the three pods with artillery but they all missed except from one which hit Kakarot's pod sending him in a different direction than Sima and Vegeta, Kakarot landed on a platform which was suspended in mid-air high above the Earth.

Kakarot got out to find a Namekian and a very dark skinned man.

'Who are you? And what's that you came here in?' says the dark-skinned man pointing towards the pod.

'You too tell your names first' says Kakarot as he turns his scouter reading the Namekian's power level as 400 which wasn't a problem but the dark skinned men's was 1,030 which got Kakarot slightly excited.

'My name is Mr. Popo and this is Earth's guardian Kami, what do you feel his energy' says Mr. Popo with a worried look but Kami seemed unfazed.

'Am a Saiyan named Kakarot and I was sent to this planet to enslave the people and make it a second base for my race but I was told that any that is powerful enough should be killed and Mr. Popo you met the standards so prepare to fight' says Kakarot smiling.

'One condition if you lose you do as I say but if you win can kill me. The rules are simple the first to fall unconscious or unable to continue. Also if you forfeit the lose conditions appeal' says Kami smiling.

'If i beat him i can kill the both of you well okay then' says Kakarot.

Meanwhile Sima and Vegeta land on a small island with a pink house on it with the words 'Kame house' in the front.

'Find out where Kakaror is I'll see what's inside' says Vegeta walking over to the front door as Sima turns her scouter.

Vegeta is hit by the door flinging up as a old man with a turtle shell walks out.

'Who's making all the noise I'm training to watch something!' shouts the old man.

'Don't tell me what to do old man, Sima what's his power level' asks Vegeta walking up to the old man.

'It's 180' responds Sima who goes back to looking for Kakarot.

'Ha. Not even worth my time I could kill you with a single punch' laughs Vegeta.

'How rude! First you interrupt my show then you say that a little kid like you could kill me, I'm master Roshi you know!' says Roshi obviously not happy by the Prince.

'Oh yeah what are you the master of old man' ask Vegeta.

'Martial arts but you probably don't know what that is so I'll dumb it down the art of fighter' says Roshi.

'thats it prepare to die old man' says Vegeta throwing a punch to the old man.

Roshi barely dodges the punch.

'Okay I'll defeat in one move' says Roshi as his body's muscles grow massive busting from his shirt.

'It's doubled now at 360' says Sima

'Kame!' shouts the old man charging a blue energy ball.

'Now at 936' says Sima.

Back with Kakarot.

Kakarot's scouter buzzed and light up showing nearby power levels Vegeta's power level and Sima's power level with a huge one that seems it be increasing it maybe an energy attack it.

The Kamehameha energy beam is dodged by Vegeta but Sima unknowingly was about to hit Sima before Kakarot came out of nowhere to knock it out the way.

'Hey how did you do that?' asks Roshi.

'Because I'm stronger and you did that like this' says Kakarot shouting Kamehameha! And fired an energy beam towards Roshi but controlling it to fly up without hitting him.

'Sima you alright?' asks Kakarot pulling Sima up.

'Yeah' says Sima.

'Vegeta be careful' says Kakarot looking towards Vegeta with a frown.

'She should have been ready' says Vegeta uncaring.

'if you don't start caring or I'll..' says Kakarot before being interrupted.

'Or what you die tryng to fight me' says Vegeta.

'Your just another Saiyan' says Kakarot walking towards Vegeta.

'Oh yeah I forgot you don't like killing because of your failed Saiyan parents' says Vegeta which got Kakarot angry as he grabs Vegeta and picks him up by the throat.

'Kakarot bring your friends because by leaving the fight you forfeit' says Kami in Kakarot's head.

Kakarot drops Vegeta.

'We need to go somewhere follow me' says Kakarot flying towards Kami's lookout.

Sima and Vegeta had puzzled looks on their faces but followed until landing on the lookout.

'Kakarot my conditions are that the Saiyan race must live side by side with the humans and to ensure that I will train you' says Kami.

End of Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hoped you liked the start of the story and I'll post the second right away the next chapter of A Saiyan hero. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

A Saiyan's mission

Chapter 2: Training with Kami, Vegeta's protest

'But we can't train with you, your too weak' says Kakarot with a confused smile.

'You're correct but there are other ways' says Kami.

'I don't care but if you insist I want Kakarot to be a worthy sparring partner but if not I'll wipe out 75% of the human race however if you succeed I'll spare the human race well most of it away' says Vegeta with a smirk.

'Deal' says Kami with a smile to show his confidence.

'Oh and by the way, you have two days, let's go, Sima, we'll leave Kakarot to train' says Vegeta flying off towards a city with Sima following close behind him.

Kami simply started to walk into the building that's on top of the lookout before he stopped.

'Mr. Popo make weighted clothing from Kakarot's current clothing' asks Kami and he continues to the building.

'Yes Kami, follow me Kakarot' ask Mr Popo as he walks into the building as well.

It takes 3 hours for the weighted clothing to be made, Kami walks in to see what is the result of the new weighted clothing.

Kakarot still have his Saiyan armour chest plate but it had a new material making it heavier, but Kakarot has a black long-sleeved undershirt which was skin tight, Kakarot has a black gi for the lower half of his body.

'Well done Mr Popo so how much does it weigh?' asks Kami turning towards Mr Popo.

'The chest plate is 50 pounds, the undershirt is 25 pounds, the lower half gi is 50 pounds and the boots are 15 pounds each so in total 155 pounds' answers Mr Popo.

'Great, now we'll start with the basics' says Kami smiling towards Kakarot.

* * *

Meanwhile with Vegeta and Sima.

Vegeta lands in the middle of west city with Sima landing next to him, a car comes speeding towards Vegeta, before the car crash into Vegeta, he slammed his hand into the car destroying the front to the car which catches everyone's attention.

'Listen to you weak humans we're Saiyans for planet Vegeta we're here to enslave your race those who oppose me will die for I am Prince of all Saiyan Vegeta' says Vegeta as everyone looks at them.

'Hahaha you kids playing around' says one man.

Vegeta disliked how he was being treated by the man so he punches him in the chest crushing most of his ribs.

'There's a demonstration, now you all listen to me weaklings' says Vegeta with a smile.

'We'll never serve your alien race' says someone in the crowd of people.

'I'll show you even more of my power' says Vegeta as he floats above the ground and begins to charge up a powerful Galik gun.

'Galik gun fire!' says Vegeta as he fires the energy through multiple skyscapes most likely killing hundreds of people.

'Prince Vegeta calm down remember you can't keep killing people' says Sima with a smooth tone trying to stop Vegeta's murder spree.

'Fine I'm hungry anyway so let's find a place to get food' says Vegeta looking around.

But as the two look around at the destruction one person who just came out of the rumble and throw a piece of concrete and through the piece at Sima's face which knocks her scouter off and blood drips down her face and onto the floor below, Sima responded with an energy blast knocking the person out and Vegeta didn't like how she let him live so they flow off trying to find a place to eat.

* * *

At the kings office

'So these "Saiyans" want to enslave us?' asks the king.

'Yeah sir' says one of the military police.

'And one of the "Saiyans" destroyed several buildings with an "energy attack"?' asks the king as a worried look appears on his face.

'Yes sir' says the same military police officer.

'what was found at the site of the destroyed buildings?' asks the king.

'An alien device, a witness phone and blood of one of the Saiyans' says another military police officer who puts the evidence on the desk in front of the king.

'Well I see normal military equipment won't work then we have no choice call Dr Briefs' says the king.

A couple hours later and Dr Briefs is meeting with the king.

'I'll guess you heard about the Saiyan attack?' asks the King.

'Yep, those Saiyans quiet powerful' says Dr Briefs with a cigarette in his mouth.

'Well we need to deal with them but are military equipment won't work' says the King.

'And you want me to solve the problem, well this really isn't my department I heard Dr Gero's android research had a breakthrough' says Dr Briefs.

'We tried asking him but he said that it takes years to create a program for the androids and by then we'll all be dead, try asking Dr Briefs' says the King.

'Well you got anything of the Saiyans?' asks Dr Briefs.

'We have their technology and a blood sample from one of them' says the King.

'That's great the blood sample will give us an idea of how they work and is there any recordings of the attack' asks Dr Briefs.

'Yeah we have a phone that rebounded the events' says the King.

'Cool mail all of it to me' says Dr Briefs walking out of the office.

* * *

Two days later.

Vegeta and Sima flow back to the lookout to see if Kakarot's power level has increased and now is a worthy opponent for Vegeta.

'So Kakarot nice outfit but it seems that your power level increased by 500' says Vegeta.

'Okay one moment' says Goku he takes off the Saiyan armour and his boots.

'Wow well done your power level increase to 2,750 I'm at 10,000' says Vegeta sarcastically.

'You see I was taught a trick about rises my power' says Kakarot as he screams as energy appears around him.

'it's 8,000 and still rising' says Vegeta as sweat drips down 'now at 9,500' finishes Vegeta.

'It's over 9,000!? I thought Kakarot was a lower class Saiyan?' says Sima confused.

'Now let's fight' says Kakarot rushing towards Vegeta.

Both Vegeta and Kakarot slammed their fists together as their heated battle begins, Kakarot could sense Vegeta's energy so it gave him the upper hand as the two slammed and hammered their attacks into each other while their energy blasts crushed into each others body, this continues for hours before the two stop out of exhaustion.

'Ha, you're not as pathetic as the other lower class Saiyans' says Vegeta.

'Any Saiyan can surpass an elite fighter with enough training' says Kakarot with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp.

'Hey Dad I finish will the Saiyan device it seems to measure a person's fighting power or Power level as it's called' says Bulma handing the scouter over to Dr Briefs.

'Thank you, dear, just leave it over there' says Dr Briefs pointing at the table full of paper and documents.

'What you working on Dad?' says Bulma looking over at the computer to see random DNA codes.

'The King asked me to find a solution to the Saiyan problem and so I lot they like to fight so maybe give them some they can't fight' says Dr Briefs as he types away at his keyboard.

'So what's that?' ask Bulma who is interested with her father's project.

'Since androids take too long and we can't make any high tech weapons so I'll just have to change the DNA of willing volunteers making them artificial Saiyans' says Dr Briefs.

'But isn't that incredibly difficult?' questions Bulma.

'Hahaha, honey if I was able to make a device that can store any object, any mass, any density and different forms of matter, I think replace DNA will be easy' says Dr Briefs as he examines the DNA sample.

'That sounds cool, how can I help?' asks Bulma wanting to help her father with the scientific breakthrough.

'You can find some volunteers and I'll present the idea to the King' says Dr Briefs about to leave.

'But what makes you so sure that the King will agree with your idea' asks Bulma also beginning to leave.

'Because humans are animals and when animals are backed up in a corner they do anything to survive' says Dr Briefs leaving to the King's office.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

A Saiyan's mission

Chapter 3: Artificial Saiyans

'So you're saying that be replacing some parts of human DNA you can make people fly and shoot energy from their hands?' asks the King while reading over the artificial Saiyan project files.

'They don't shoot energy from their hands' says Dr Briefs correcting the King.

'What?' says the King confused.

'Well the Saiyans are able to control their energy in areas of the body, for example the hands the energy superheats the air around the hands to create plasma and that's what the attacks are made' explains Dr Briefs with a smile.

'Okay well we have no choice so you have my approval for the Artificial Saiyan project' says the King returning the documents.

'Okay I'll start right away' says Dr Briefs walking out of the office.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kami's lookout

'So we win the bet' says Kami smiling.

'Fine Namekian you win I fought kill 75% of the human population' says Vegeta feeling as if his pride just got punched.

'Anyway I'm gonna train so more' says Kakarot putting on all his weighted clothing.

Kakarot begins to stretch and do some handstand push-ups.

'I'll go connect planet Vegeta about this arrangement' says Vegeta flying off.

'So Kakarot does Saiyans have any culture apart from causing entire races to go extinct' asks Kami.

'Well all we have is a class system and a royal family, lower class the weakest Saiyans, middle class, higher class and then the elite Saiyans the strongest of them all. However I don't care for selling planets or killing people I just want to get stronger until I'm the strongest' says Kakarot still training.

'Do you care for your family?' asks Kami.

'I love my mother and father is amazing guy, this makes me different from the other Saiyans they don't care for their friends and family which limits their power' says Kakarot.

'Huh, I sense an evil energy but the only one with that evil energy is Piccolo' says Kami as sweat drips down his face.

'It doesn't feel that strong' says Kakarot taking his fighting stance.

And then no of nowhere an old namekian which looks exactly Kami.

'His energy feels incredibly evil' says Kakarot ready for a fight.

'hello Kami' says Demon King Piccolo as he walks towards Kami and Kakarot.

'How did you escape?' asks Kami with serious look on his face.

'Well some group of people calling themselves the red ribbon army broke me out and asked me to deal with some aliens named Saiyan and they will give me most of the world to rule, you just so happen to have a Saiyan but I'm not here for him there's a group of Saiyans and I feel more of their energy keeps appearing out of nowhere, anyway I wanted to tell your little Saiyan pet to stay out of it' says Piccolo before taking off towards the multiple energies which feel likes Sima's energy.

'Wait he's right I sense multiple energies like Sima but that should be impossible' says Kakarot as he looks over the direction of Capsule Corp.

'The humans are trying to make a way to counter you Saiyans blame Vegeta's recklessness' says Kami as he begins to look over the planet 'I sense a great evil soon to appear' says Kami.

'Well then I just need to train more' says Kakarot getting pumped up.

'My training won't be enough, we'll have to go the Otherworld maybe King Kai might train you' says Kami.

'That sounds amazing' says Kakarot more ready the ever.

'but you'll only have 3 months so take these you'll need them especially for snakeway' says Kami hand a pouch with senzu beans inside.

'Right that's go' says Kakarot as both Kami and Kakarot disappear into the otherworld.

* * *

At Capsule Corp.

'And that about finishes the DNA replacement, I can't believe that only two people decide to do that DNA replaced' says Dr Briefs reading over a document as he walks into his homemade recovery room.

'Well Dad most people said if they don't want artificial strength and the rest said they don't want to die but can't believe that two kids signed up' says Bulma walking alongside her father.

In the room there were two beds with the curtains drawn all the way around and Dr Briefs opens the curtains for patients which just had the DNA replacement, one of the Artificial Saiyans jumped out from bed full of energy.

'Alright let's teach those Saiyans a lesson' says a Bald kid with 6 dots on his forehead but has a tail like a Saiyan.

'Calm down Krillin you'll get your chance but first get these on there Capsule Corp.'s signature go this is made of the strongest material known to the human race' says Dr Briefs handing a golden orange gi for Krillin.

'Cool thanks Doc' says Krillin taking the gi and finding a place to get changed.

Dr Briefs walked over to the bed to see the other Artificial Saiyan which is a young girl with black hair who's inspecting her V.

'So Chi Chi how are you feeling?' asks Dr Briefs.

'I feel as if my senses are increased but especially my power' says Chi Chi gets up and grabs her gi then goes to find a place to change.

'It looks like the DNA replace was successful' says Bulma.

'Aaaawwww!' screams Chi Chi both Bulma and Dr Briefs run over to see what's happening.

They find Chi Chi who seems as if she was about to take off her clothes with her fist pointed outward as if she punched somebody and then they look over to the wall to find that Krillin wearing his gi was punch through the wall.

'Well there's your evidence that it worked' says Dr Briefs with a smile.

'Hey don't need to kill me' says Krillin getting up from the rubble while rubbing the back of his head, unharmed by the punch or going through the wall.

'Chi Chi you can use my room to change' says Bulma as she walks towards her room with Chi Chi following her.

A couple hours later, Piccolo appears above the Capsule Corp. Building and uses his energy attack to cut down the middle of the building, Dr Briefs walked out from the front door followed by Krillin and Chi Chi.

'Well your not a Saiyan that knocks that off the list possibilities' says Dr Briefs.

'Listen old man give up the Saiyans' demands Piccolo.

'Sorry got no Saiyan but we got some Artificial ones that are gonna defeat the real ones' says Dr Briefs pointing towards Krillin and Chi Chi.

'Real or Artificial it doesn't affect me. If your not gonna hand them over I'll kill you then them' says Piccolo firing an energy blast towards Dr Briefs.

Krillin appears in front of the Doctor and deflects the energy blast into a nearby tree, Chi Chi speared behind Piccolo slamming her leg into his back sending him into the ground.

'Ha, there was a stronger Saiyan with Kami and he was suppressing his power' says Piccolo getting up with a smirk.

'is that right what's the Saiyan's name and why didn't you kill that one?' asks Dr Briefs.

'Ha, I'm maybe a demon but I'm not suicidal that kid was incredibly strong, I believe his name is Kakarot' says Piccolo with a smile on face.

Both Chi Chi and Krillin both attack Piccolo at the same time crushing his insides and because of their overwhelming strength compared to Piccolo they kill him but not before he reincarnates himself into an egg giving him one reason to live to kill all Saiyan and so the egg blasted off to someplace.

'So this Saiyan named Kakarot is even strong than we thought' says Krillin walking back towards the Capsule Corp. building.

'Which means we'll have to train super hard' says Chi Chi following Krillin.

'Kakarot ey, I don't think he'll be our worse problem' says Dr Briefs before following the two Artificial Saiyans.

End of Chapter 3

Author's note:

If you want to see any specific character become an Artificial Saiyan just leave a review with the character's name.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

I just want to quickly say that on the last chapter somebody brought up a good point about Chi Chi no fighting and it will be addressed then I'll tell you my reasoning at the end

* * *

A Saiyan's mission

Chapter 4: Kakarot's return and the start of the tournament

'So, you youngsters got any reason for taking the DNA replacement?' asks Bulma giving the two kids some protein drinks.

Krillin's poked his head up as if he was waiting for this question to be asked and he answered as fast as he lips let him.

'Well originally I want the power to beat the bully's at my dojo and to get some cute fangirls but after the fight with King Piccolo I realized what I signed up for and thought well no point moaning over it, I have the power others only dream of and I can make a difference but some cute fangirls are a side bonus' says Krillin obviously speaking with confidence before realising what he said in front of two girls and his ego is silently hurt afterwards the few jabs form Bulma.

'So Chi Chi what made you want to join the Artificial Saiyan program?' asked Bulma with a softer tone than the one she used for Krillin.

'Well since my dad the Ox King was trained by Master Roshi he'd give me a couple fighting lessons but only told me that I should use my skill only to protect myself and those in need so when you came to me for the offer I was gonna decline until I remembered the video of the Saiyan killing those people with a smile and I just want to stop him but I also feel something pulling me towards it as if I needed to do something or meet someone' says Chi Chi sketching through her thoughts for a clear answer but only finding clouded judgment.

'I think that's a great reason as you knew no one so far has accepted the offer and instead of being a bystander you want to help which is a noble thing to do it instead of selfish reason like somebody we know right Krillin' says Bulma giving Krillin an evil grin.

'Yeah, yeah just don't hurt me' says Krillin scared of the powerful women, every fighter one weakness.

Dr Briefs walked into the room with a clipboard in one hand and another in his lab coat pocket fondling a set of keys.

'Alright I got a training schedule that was made to test you, break you then remake you stronger, just follow me' says Dr Briefs gesturing them to follow as he walked through the numerous corridors that lead off to giant labs full of chemicals and high tech devices that you see out of your favourite sci-fi movie.

'Hey Dr Briefs, so why do when need a special training room?' asks Chi Chi walking alongside Kriilin behind the Doctor.

'Because a normal room won't be able to coop with your training' says Dr Briefs opening a steel door to large white room full of empty space.

The two walked into the room unknowing what the Doctor was up to, but the two nearly jumped out of their skin after hearing the door slam behind while the room blacked out for a second before returning the light as well as training dummies that appeared out of nowhere.

'These training Dummies has the same fighting style of you two making them the perfect training partner because the only way to beat yourself is to be better than yourself' says Dr Briefs over a speaker somewhere on the room but the two didn't bother looking for the source of the noise as they steered down there new opponents.

The Dummies suddenly sprung to life attacking to person they got their fighting style from.

The training was long, brutal and unforgiving the two struggled to get out of the room as they finally beat their faceless enemies.

'Oh, you finished you took a little longer than expected but you guys should get to bed and rest because this is just the tip of the iceberg of your training' says Bulma with a smile but was thanked by the faces of exhaustion from Chi Chi and Krillin.

Their training kept escalating with each passing day however as they trained Piccolo jr also trained push on himself to the limits but as they trained Kakarot was surpassing his limits of King Kai's planet as each fighter's brutal training continued time seemed to fly by before they even noticed it already been years and each fighter had a tip that their energy will be at the world martial arts tournament and with that information Kakarot left King Kai to go back to Earth and to compete in the tournament.

* * *

As soon as Kami teleported Kakarot back to Earth everyone from Vegete to Chi Chi to Piccolo could sense his power and it's an overwhelming feeling of confidence.

'Damn it must be that Saiyan that King Piccolo spoke of Kakarot I think his name was' says Krillin but Chi Chi know for certain that the reason for joining the Artificial Saiyan project had just shown up all she had to do was wait until they met in the ring.

A couple days have passed and it's the day of the tournament Vegeta and Sima have been holding off of doing anything to see of Kakarot really had surpass the Saiyan class system.

The fighters signed up before Kakarot as they wanted to see if his power was a bluff or he really was that powerful, Chi Chi and Krillin hanged out around of if the indoor arenas while Piccolo was leaning against the wall opposite the entrance as he patiently waited for his potential rival to appear, a man dressed in Saiyan armour with a clan logo on the left his armour which read Kami and on the back King Kai, he also had a undershirt which was skintight for maximum mobility and a lower half gi to show that he isn't an ordinary fighter while his tail wiggled and waved in the air, it was him they were sure the mystery Saiyan that had the power to scare away King Piccolo had finally showed up,Chi Chi and Krillin instantly went silent when he walked in while Piccolo acknowledged his existence.

Chi Chi walked up to the Saiyan who was roughly the same age, she had a fire in her eyes.

'Kakarot' said Chi Chi only inches away from his face.

'Yo, I guess you're one of the Artificial Saiyans made for the sole purpose of defeating me, I have to say it was worth the wait however..' said Kakarot before leaning forwards towards Chi Chi next to her ear to whisper 'I'm not the one you should be worried about' whispers Kakarot looking towards Piccolo before leaning back and disappearing into the crowd of people.

The tournament soon began and the fighters wasted no time when they entered the ring usually finishing fight before their unlucky opponents made a single move this repeated until the semifinals where the four fighters met.

Chi Chi Vs. Piccolo

Krillin Vs. Kakarot

Krillin Vs. Kakarot was the first semifinals match.

The bell was rung and Krillin rushed Kakarot only to find that he kicked his after shadow and was on the other end of Kakarot's punch, the two slammed and hammered their punches and kicks into the other's body but sadly for Krillin hits attacks rarely landed but Kakarot's attacks landed more than he would of liked, as every fibre of Krillin's muscles throbbed in retaliation of the pain, his blood pumped fast and faster with every passing second until his body gave in and accepted the final brutal attack which will defeat him but it never came but Krillin soon realised Kakarot knocked him out the ring which confused Krillin, Chi Chi and Piccolo. He was meant to be cold-hearted, merciless but here he is sparring Krillin any more pain.

'Kakarot is the winner!' shouts the announcer.

Kakarot walks over to Krillin offering a handout.

'Thank you' says Krillin take taking his hand as Kakarot picks him up to his feet.

'You fought well, I'd love to fight you again sometime but for now, take this' says Kakarot holding out his hand that has a senzu bean in the centre 'it will heal all your wounds and you'll regain your energy' says Kakarot leaving Krillin with the senzu bean.

'But why even care, we're meant to be enemies so why?' ask Krillin, Kakarot stop but didn't look back.

'Because I'm a different kind of Saiyan I hate killing but I love to fight and I want to be able to live a nice quiet life with a special person, I was raised differently to the other Saiyan, so I want you to know me as a rival or a challenge for you to overcome' says Kakarot leaving Krillin to his thoughts.

Krillin walked out of the ring fully healed by the gift for the Saiyan, since there was time before the next match he wanted to talk to Chi Chi.

'Hey, Chi Chi' said Krillin before Chi Chi ran up to him obviously curious about their conversation and so Krillin told her everything.

'What you can't believe him right He's playing you' says Chi Chi refusing to believe that Saiyan.

'But he seemed to really mean it, well actions do speak more than words Good luck for your fight and beat that weirdo' says Krillin finding a spot to watch the fight from.

'Now the last semi-finals match Chi Chi Vs. Junior' shouts the announcer.

Chi Chi steered down the green man as the bell was rung however Chi Chi wasn't ready for the brutal nature of Piccolo's attack as he hammered into her crushing and breaking everything he could get his attacks too, the pain soon faded into the background as Chi Chi's body became numb and unresponsive, she went limp and fell to the floor, the fight ended a win by knockout.

'Piccolo wins meaning he'll fight against Kakarot for the title of the world's material arts champion' says the announcer.

But Chi Chi was barely moving while Piccolo went up to her and charged an energy blast to finish her for good.

'Weaklings like you have no business in this, now die' says Piccolo firing the energy blast at Chi Chi's head obviously trying to kill her without a second thought.

Chi Chi closed her eyes not wanting to see the last few moments of her life, but it never came she slowly opened her eyes to find Kakarot in front of her and Piccolo's energy blast wasn't there, Chu Chi put the two together to realise that Kakarot saved her.

'Piccolo your fights with me!' says Kakarot unfazed by fear.

'Fine, I'll spare the fake Saiyan, I see no point in it' says Piccolo walking off the arena prepare for their fight.

Kakarot spins round and picked Chi Chi up in one movement, he grabbed something from his pouch.

'Hey, don't touch me Killer' says Chi Chi trying to stand up on his own but ultimately failing and falls to one knee.

'Listen I'm not a killer, I'm just a different kind of Saiyan I bet Krillin told, just eat this you'll regain your health' says Kakarot feeding the Senzu bean to Chi Chi.

'But why help me?' asks Chi Chi confused.

'Because you needed help and I was able to help you, you're young around my age you still have a future beyond defeating Saiyans' say Kakarot leaving to prepare for the fight.

'I guess I should say thank you' says Chi Chi crossing her arms.

'You don't need to' says Kakarot waving his hand with a smile of his face.

Chi Chi could only think of Kakarot but not how much she hated him but thinks of how much she respects for the way he doesn't follow the stereotypes of the Saiyans.

An hour passes and the two fighters walk out and towards the ring not letting the other escape their line of sight.

'Now lauds and gentlemen the moment you've been waiting for the world martial arts tournament finals Kakarot Vs. Junior!' shouts the announcer.

Kakarot's eyes never left Piccolo not did his, they steered each other down until they smashed their punch into the others

'So you can punch at least' says Kakarot with a serious look on his face obviously mocking Piccolo.

'That's funny I was gonna ask the same thing because monkeys don't punch' says Piccolo with the same look as Kakarot.

They clashed kicks and punches for several minutes before Kakarot jumps out of the onslaught of attacks.

'I guess my weighted clothes won't help' says Kakarot taking off his Saiyan armour, weighted undershirt and boots to increase his power and speed.

'Yo, Kakarot well take care of your weighted clothes for you' says Krillin waving in the audience.

Kakarot throws his weight gear over to Krillin who falls to the floor under its weight, Chi Chi had to help Krillin hold the weighted clothing.

Kakarot instantly appeared behind Piccolo trying to spin kick his head but Piccolo barely dodged.

'This is where the real fight begins KAIOKEN!' shouts Kakarot.

Kakarot was covered in a dark red energy as he rushed towards Piccolo with blinding speed before revealing a punch to Piccolo's face

End of Chapter 4

* * *

Author's note:

My reasoning for Chi Chi to be an Artificial Saiyan is that in dragon ball she already knew how to fight but also in dragon ball Z she taught Goten to fight do she would fight if the world was in danger but she was also able to ride the Nimbus meaning she's pure of heart and any pure of heart person if had the choice would defend the earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

The sequel to Saiyan's love called Saiyan's love Next Generations will be published soon after this chapter, hope you enjoy.

A Saiyan's mission

Chapter 5: Kakarot Vs. Piccolo, the tournament finals

All the audience could see was the blood from the two fighters on the floor and on the odd occasion Kakarot and Piccolo but for a brief second and then they go back to fighter in a speed nobody but Krillin and Chi Chi could see.

'Hey, if you weren't so bad you'd make a great sparring partner' says Kakarot and they both enter a clash.

'Ha, I'd never be anyone's sparring partner because I'm taking over this pathetic planet' says Piccolo trying to get past Kakarot 's guard.

'And this is why you never win you're a little too selfish' says Kakarot kicking Piccolo in the face causing blood to land on Krillin.

Kakarot powers up to Kaioken and charges at Piccolo while trying to keep his body from breaking itself even though his body is already beaten up, the two land punch after punch, kick after kick, smashing their fist into the other body, slamming their kicks into the others ribs, hammering the other body, trying to cause the other fighter even more pain, they both felt their heart rate skyrocket, blood pumping around the body around the body faster and faster to make up for the rest that was lost, pain jolting through their bodies from the smallest of movements, but they both feel the excitement, the exhilaration, the need to keep fighting which pushes the two through their bodies limit almost in a league of their own, so they push on moving forward through the pain.

'these two are something else' says Krillin swiping the blood off with Kakarot's clothes.

'Yeah, but why is Kakarot different there's something about him' says Chi Chi confused to what she's feeling about this savage but yet kind Saiyan.

'It's simple I think if there's a whole race of savage fighters one day one would reject that truth that's just how life works' says Kami appearing behind the two.

'Who are you?' asks Chi Chi.

'I'm Kami the guardian of earth nice to meet you' says Kami.

'Wait?! As in God' says Krillin eyes wide.

'Yeah, I'm here to watch my pupil Kakarot' says Kami.

'Wait? God trained Kakarot but why he's a Saiyan?' asks Chi Chi even more confused.

'Unlike everyone else, when they first laid eyes on the young boy all they could see is what other Saiyans did and who Kakarot is. However, all I could see is a young boy with a will of fire, a mind of steel and a pure heart. He hasn't killed innocent people he is the Saiyan that broke the chain of savage killers. He has the potential to become God' says Kami knowing the outcome of the fight.

'But he's a Saiyan and all that Saiyans do is eat, fight and kill' says Chi Chi.

'Lets the two of them but what has Kakarot done, helped you and Krillin and currently fighting for the safety of earth' says Kami looking over to Chi Chi who seems confused.

'Chi Chi its simple he's good and I know one thing he has my support' says Krillin.

'Listen Chi Chi you're rejecting your feelings of kindness towards because you thought that two Saiyans were bad that they all are as bad, I'll ask you a question' says Kami letting Chi Chi speak just before he asks.

'Sure I guess' says Chi Chi trying to understand.

'Look over at Kakarot and tell me what do you see beyond their strength?' asks Kami as Chi Chi stares over at the Saiyan spoiling blood to protect a planet he was sent to conquer.

Kakarot and Piccolo are now half their speed they were at the start and are now too tired to fight a heated battle, they use simple punches and kicks to hit the others bruised bloody body.

Chi Chi finally understands what she was and nods at Kami and she looks towards the fight to support Kakarot.

'Come on Kakarot you got this win in the bag!' shouts Krillin cheering for Kakarot.

'You got this Kakarot! We believe in you!' shouts Chi Chi which catches the two fighters attention.

'Hey, it looks like I have to friends that took a while and I thought I was a nice guy' says Kakarot taking a fighting stance ready to begin again.

'I thought Saiyans just care for fighting?' says Piccolo taking his stance.

'You're right about that but I'm no average Saiyan' says Kakarot with a smile.

'That doesn't matter I'm here to eliminate all Saiyans! That's my mission' says Piccolo which was meant to intimidate him but it does the opposite.

'Ha, funny my mission was to enslave every living being on this planet for King Vegeta but you know I don't like to enslave or kill people unlike the other so I'm not gonna do that' says Kakarot with a smile.

'You know your like me' says Piccolo.

'How?' says Kakarot confused.

'We're controlled by our mission be it kill a race or take over a planet we are controlled by someone else telling us what to do' says Piccolo.

'but you're trying to fulfil your mission and I going against that why we must fight' says Kakarot.

'I guess we are different, honestly your not so bad for a Saiyan' says Piccolo.

'And not you're not so good for a Namekian' says Kakarot.

'Namekain what? Well never mind' says Piccolo.

'Let's end this with one attack you in?' asks Kakarot getting ready for a Kamehameha.

'I agree let's do this' says Piccolo charging his own attack.

It took several seconds for the two to charge their attacks before they fired at each other and enter a beam struggle, the two sides in pain from the fight and barely able to continue.

'Kamehameha Kaioken times 3!' shouts Kakarot as he is swallowed by the Kaioken's red aura.

Kamehameha grows bigger and more powerful it pushes Kakarot back as it crashes into Piccolo knocking him out on the ring and out of commission.

'And the Winner of the world martial arts tournament is Kakarot' shouts the announcer while Kakarot is barely able to stand.

Kakarot falls to the ground with a smile.

'Kakarot! I told you not to use above times 2!' shouts King Kai in Kakarot's head.

'Kakarot!' shouts Chi Chi run in over with Krillin following begin still holding Kakarot's weighted training gear.

'Hey, looks like you don't absolutely hate me after all' says Kakarot unable to get up.

'Don't worry Kami gave us two senzu beans' says Chi Chi forcing the senzu bean into his mouth.

'Thanks give me the other Senzu bean' says Kakarot jumping up and walking over to Piccolo.

Kakarot forces the senzu bean into Piccolo's mouth who reluctantly swallows the healing consumable, after healing Piccolo gets up and walks away but not before giving a poor excuse for a thank you.

'So you guys hungry?' asks Kakarot as the group walks to Capsule Corp.

'Yeah, after today I can eat a horse' says Krillin.

'Don't worry Capsule Corp. Has been taking care of us so they won't care that Kakarot an actually Saiyan' says Chi Chi as they walk towards the front door.

Dr Briefs walks out of the door and doesn't notice the group until he bumps into Kakarot.

'Oh sorry didn't see you there' says Dr Briefs rubbing the back of his head.

'Don't worry Doc he's a friend from the tournament' says Krillin.

'Nice to meet you I'm doctor Briefs' says Dr Briefs holding his hand out.

'Yo, I'm Kakarot a Saiyan which trained with Kami and King Kai' says Kakarot shaking Dr Briefs hand.

'You're a Saiyan who is friends with these two and trained with two gods well I guess you must be one of the good ones' says Dr Briefs welcoming Kakarot into their home.

The grouped would train for a couple months until a brother came for a visit command by Prince Vegeta find out next time what Raditz will do.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

A Saiyan's mission

Chapter 6: Saiyans arrival!

Kakarot is casually sleeping in the living room of Capsule Corp. Obviously overworked himself with training until Bulma walks in with a different idea.

'Hey, Kakarot wake up!' shouts Bulma startling Kakarot to his feet but he fails and hits his head

'Yeah, yeah I'm awake' says Kakarot rubbing his head with a yarn.

'We heading out' says Bulma grabbing a box of capsules and some sort of watch thing Kakarot shrugs and follows.

'Where Chi Chi and Krillin? I thought they'd be coming along' asks Kakarot looking around.

'I already sent Chi Chi and Krillin out to get the 3 other dragon balls and why do you need them around when I'm just as fun' says Bulme taking offensive being ignored by Kakarot.

'Well you're never around to be fun and what's the dragon balls' says Kakarot as they walk out the building.

'Dragon balls are a set of wish granting stones I'm planning on gathering them to wish back the people that your friends killed' says Bulma showing Kakarot the dragon radar.

'Oh I guess you're the brains and I'm the muscle that's why you didn't do it sooner' says Kakarot waiting for Bulma to get a vehicle so they could find the dragon balls.

'Hey you're smarter than people give credit' says Bulma riding a motorcycle with Kakarot flying by her side.

Meanwhile, a pod crashes down near where Vegeta and Sima were camping.

'Finally, maybe his brother can fix that inferior Saiyan clown' says Vegeta walking over to Raditz.

'Hi Prince Vegeta what do you want' asks Raditz clearly displeased with the situation.

'You're stupid brother sided with the humans and protected them' says Vegeta obviously angry.

'Hahaha, you do know that's what my family taught him, my mother and father told him that there is more to life than fighting and that he should try and find happiness' says Raditz with a laugh.

'Well, will you go talk sense into him' says Vegeta meaning it as a command, not a suggestion.

'One second I'll try to locate him with his power level' says Raditz turning of the scouted before it blew up.

'That's why I called he shown to be able to increase his power level extremely it's below me so you can do it' says Vegeta leaving Raditz stunned.

Raditz runs over to his pod pressing a few buttons and flipping a few switches.

'King Vegeta, Raditz reporting its as you said Kakarot's power level has been dramatically increased it destroy my scouter' says Raditz into the pod.

'Well isn't that great another powerful Saiyan under my control, how is the enslaving of the human race doing?' ask King Vegeta with a prideful tone obviously happy with Kakarot's progress.

'Well that's the problem Kakarot decided to protect the human race from us and others he has allies as well' says Raditz.

'So we have a treater I will deal with him personally and painfully' says King Vegeta before disconnecting.

'With the newly advanced pods, King Vegeta will arrive in two days finally my stupid family will be dealt with' says Raditz joining Prince Vegeta.

* * *

Kakarot, Chi Chi, Krillin and Bulma collect the dragons balls before they head for the last one together on the third day, Chi Chi and Krillin arrive first at a small shack in the woods.

'Do you think anyone lives in there?' asks Krillin looking around.

'Well there must be since there is a lot of firewood over there' says Chi Chi pointing over the pile of wood.

'Well okay, that just gets this done with' says Krillin as they walk up to the shack.

As the two reach the door they hear a familiar voice screaming.

'Is that Bluma?' asks Chi Chi pointing to the sky.

Kakarot was flying while holding onto Bulma who thought it was best to scream, Kakarot land behind Chi Chi and Krillin.

'Its okay Bulma we back on the ground now' says Kakarot while Bulma finally stops screaming.

'If you ever do that again I'll kill you' shouts Bulma.

'Hey, the last dragon ball is inside let's just get it and leave' says Krillin knocking on the door.

'Yes, hello' says an old man opening the door.

'Hi, I'm Krillin this is Chi Chi, Bulma and finally that guy is Kakarot. We're here to ask about a dragon ball you have' says Krillin.

'Whats a dragon ball?' asks the old man confused.

'Its an orange crystal ball with stars inside, here see' says Krillin pulling out a dragon ball.

'Oh yes I have one of those what might you need it for?' asks the old man.

'If you gather all 7 of them they grant you any wish you want' says Krillin.

'So you're after it for a wish, is it a selfish wish?' asks the old man.

'No we are going wish for all people that Kakarot's friend killed' says Krillin.

'What is friend killed people?' says the old man shocked.

'Actually, he is just a person of my race he was told to come with me to earth' says Kakarot with a smile.

The old man looked the group up and down before concluding.

'Your the Saiyans I've been hearing about causing trouble for everyone' says the old man.

'Wait Kakarot isn't bad he saved the world from Piccolo' says Bulma with rudeness in her voice.

'What Piccolo? My master's master was able to defeat him but you did, then you must have a pure heart' says the old man.

'I guess so I was trained by Kami after all' says Kakarot.

'Well I guess the wish will be safe in your hands' says the old man handing the dragon ball over.

'Hey before we go what's for a name?' asks Kakarot.

'I'm Gohan nice to meet you Kakarot' says Gohan waving bye to the group.

'And you too' says Kakarot but as soon as Kakarot finishes his sentences he senses a powerful energies coming towards the planet.

They see why Kakarot was shocked as they sense the powerful energies, they see Saiyan pods crashing through the sky and into the ground.

Kakarot senses their energy speeding towards them so he takes his fighting stance and everyone else followed his lead while Bulma ran behind the nearest rock, the two Saiyans landed in front of the group to reveal their identities.

'King Vegeta and...Dad?' says Kakarot confused but still ready to fight.

'What one of them is your Dad?' asks Krillin.

'Yeah I'm Bardock and we're here for Kakarot' says Bardock standing behind King Vegeta.

'We're here because the low-class warrior didn't fulfil his mission' says King Vegeta with a frown.

I guess he's in charge, I mean look at the armour on him' asks Krillin.

'Quiet weakling before I kill yo..' King Vegeta couldn't finish his sentence before stopping out of confusion while looking at the two artificial Saiyans tails.

'They have tails, but obviously not Saiyans, what are you?' says Bardock eyeing up the two.

'We modified our DNA what about it?' says Chi Chi.

'So you're tactical a crossbreed between Human and Saiyan DNA' says Bardock with an interested look.

'Saiyans are a prideful race but to have even one fake Saiyan nevermind two is a disgrace, you must be dealt with' says King Vegeta grinding his teeth together.

Kakarot notices King Vegeta's energy rises from the anger of how just seeing Krillin and Chi Chi, but Kakarot didn't have time to think as Bulma accidentally knocks over a small rock alerting King Vegeta and Bardock which King Vegeta replies with an energy blast directly towards Bulma, Kakarot reacted fast enough to get in front of Bulma but not fast enough and got a crushing blow from the energy blast and King Vegeta scoffs, Bulma runs out from behind the rock and into the protection of Chi Chi and Krillin.

'Protecting that weakling is an insult, we should have dealt with you and your family's stupid ideals' says King Vegeta still scowling.

'I'm right here, sir' says Bardock.

'Dealing with such a rogue Saiyan is below me, deal with him Bardock or else you know' says King Vegeta pointing at Kakarot.

'Fine I'll do it, sorry Kakarot' says Bardock taking a fighting stance.

Chi Chi and Krillin run to Kakarot's side and into their fighting stance while Bulma runs into Gohan's house.

'Three vs. One looks like I'll have to use Super Saiyan' says Bardock calmly transforming into Super Saiyan.

Prince Vegeta and Raditz drop down from the sky to join Bardock's side, Kakarot is facing Bardock, Chi Chi faces Vegeta and Krillin is ready to fight to Raditz.

End of Chapter 6


End file.
